Games of Fate
by theonewhoruns
Summary: ......I wrote it. I'm guilty. Seriously, its another pointless Yaoi fic from me. XD I love Zero/X pairings....sue me. Not revealing plot! :P
1. Default Chapter

WARNING! WARNING! This here fic contains yaoi-

Zero: Oh, what a surprise.

....and it contains pairings of Zero/X-

Zero: I'm shocked! So are the others by-the-way.

AND is a creation of boredom while trapped at home with absolutely nothing

to do during her summer vacation except to dream of being able to chat online

again and to have readily available internet access!

Zero: Now, THAT was impressive...all in one breath!!!

X: Zero, leave her alone.

Zero: THEN, I'll ask what she's going to do with her unfinished fics.

X: ::GASP!:: Oh no! You shouldn't have!

AD-chan: ::stares long and hard:: Uh....::chucks them all out the window:: no 

Inspiration what-so-ever to finish them. ;__; I lost all the files when 

my 'trusty' computer crashed on me. ::sob::

Zero: ...so you'll ignore all those reviews that readers had sent you to 

continue them?

X: ...AD, that's dangerous. Readers are fangirls and boys themselves. There's no 

telling what they can do.

AD-chan: uh....don't you think I can distract them long enough? I mean...geez, I 

lost all the feel for the old fics.

X: My advise, make this a VERY good fic.

Zero: ::snickers:: why bother. She's a goner.

X: ::glares:: and post links to fanarts.

AD-chan: WAIT! I have to draw fanart??!!...I mean, I like to but...it's too much work.

X and Zero: Your fault.

AD-chan: Damn...this is rated R for a reason folks...wow my first rated R 

one...I'm worried.

Zero: ::snorts:: you should be. You suck.

AD-chan: ...well, I love you too.

X: Anyone making records? This must be the longest and pointless note/comment-

thingie that a fan-author must have typed.

AD-chan: HEY! Write to the Guiness Book of World Records.

Zero: This is turning to be really sad.

AD-chan: With that said, I¡¯ll get to writing those overdue fics¡¦soon.

Started: 11:26 PM 7/8/2003

GAMES OF FATE

Zero sat inside his office, a nice little office given to all commanders of the Maverick Hunters so he could feel so special. So what did this high and mighty Zero, Commander of special Zero Unit do? He growled, pouted and chucked miserable bits of paperwork crumpled up into little balls against the nice little wall of the office. Was it fun? HELL NO! Zero moaned and rubbed

his tired eyes. If anymore paperwork found their way onto his desk, he would-

"Zero...uh, you have more paperwork to do. You really made a mess of things in the last mission, didn't you?"

Unnervingly quiet, Zero kept his eyes closed for a moment and then risked a peek at the stack of paper in Alia's arms. No, it wasn't a stack, it was a MOUNTAIN, something that could make Mount Everest shrink in shame. "Oh...god." Groaning once more, he helplessly dropped his head onto the desk, resulting in a loud BANG AND a painful headache. Great, what could he ask for more?

"...Zero, are you alive?"

"...no, I'm not. Go tell the doctor that I died bravely in my office, battling the berserk pen that suddenly sprang to life, claiming victory."

"Oh...kay?" Alia spoke with skeptism and momentarily glanced at the so-called berserk pen. "Do I also tell him that the pen ate all the paperwork?"

"Oh, yes. That'll help. Now, go away and leave me to rest in peace."

Then Signas came into check and with a raised brow, he commented on Zero's amusing tale. "And then the hero Signas comes onto the battlefield with a prayer and resurrects the poor soul.Slaying the pen and saving Zero. Also, retrevied all the paperwork from the belly of the enemy and now...GET BACK TO WORK!"

Zero grunted a response that Signas translated into being something closest to 'Yes sir, Great Signas, I shall honor your orders' that Zero was ever going to get. "Alia, drop that mountain of paper onto my head in hopes of smashing it so I could escape this hell."

Alia chuckled. "Sorry, no can do. We have to keep you alive for your fighting skills." After she dropped the stack on top of the existing mound, Zero had the strangest urge to go Maverick on them.

"At least Mavericks don't need to file out paperwork." Zero grumbled to no one in particular.

Douglas walked by and stuck his face momentarily to respond. "Yeah, but they don't get good looking girls either." With a wink, Douglas left and Zero merely rolled his eyes.

"Who needs girls? Isn't life complicated enough already?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X glanced back down on the map he held within his grasp. He was pretty sure that he followed the map quite faithfully but...the building was HUGE! When he was told Maverick Hunters...he had imagined a buch of hard-core mercenary reploids and had expected something small and modest but...this was a place of class!

Still not quite sure, he tried looking at the map upside down, thinking that it may be the right-side up but, it was not to be. "...Dr. Cain, what did you get me into?"

Taking a deep breath to feign confidence, he tried something close to a stroll into the huge building. Surprisingly, no one stopped him yet. "Hmmm...lacks security..." Then digging into the bag he wore on his back, he replaced the current map and came up with the map of the interior. "Let's see

...that is...the cafeteria? No, is it the training room? Or is it the bath? Or maybe its just the dormitories...oh sugar monkeys...I haven't got a clue!"

Pausing to place the useless map back in the bag he tried getting the attention of the passing hunters. 

"Um...excuse me sir...ma'am...lady...hey...er...you! ...Uh helllloooo!" he started flapping his arms for effect. No one looked. Not even one pause or 'Hey, are you okay?' Not even a snicker nor a look to scold. They walked by as if he were invisible! "Helllo! I do exist! I'm solid you see!?" Still no one seemed to realize X as he flapped his arms more drastically.

Sighing, X began to think that even a decapitated reploid wouldn't be enough to get their attention. Grudgingly, he walked to what seemed to be an elevator and asked to go up the highest floor. Perhaps he could catch their attention on his way down the side of the building. He chuckled as he imagined himself jumping off the roof only to get the attention of the hunters to 

ask, 'Can someone give me directions to Dr. Cain's suite?" To be directed to the top floor again.

On the top floor, many reploids buzzed around him, desperate to get to their destination. Dropping his bag, he took another deep breath and yelled. "CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME DIRECTIONS?!!" Panting slightly after his outburst, he calmly collected his bag and waited as a blond female approached him. She smiled.

"Hi, need help?"

FINALLY was all X thought and nodded in the most adorable fashion. "I need to get to Dr.

Cain's suite..."

"New?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Rockman Xavier Light...I respond to X just fine."

"Alright then X, I'm Alia and the suite that you desperately are in search of is right in front of you."

"...oh!" X blushed a bit to show some of his embarrassment and muttered a low thank you as he entered through the door. He didn't see Alia grin, nor did he hear her whisper. 

"Adorable, just adorable."

***

"And THAT'S why I'm approximately 1 hour and 34 minutes and 25 seconds late." X reported as he explained in detail why he had arrived so late.

Dr. Cain merely stared and sighed. "That's approximate? It's sounds exact to me."

"Well, it's off by at least a few seconds I assure you."

Waving it off, Dr. Cain raised a brow. "X...What I don't understand is, why you decided to take the long way when the house was just 5 blocks down the street!"

X laughed nervously. "Well, I...um...just HAD to go by that stuffed animal store and it was ESSENTIAL that I got my regular dose of vanilla ice cream-"

"X..."

"You know what they say! A scoop of ice cream a day keeps the doctor away!!!" X tried to reason frantically.

"X...you...are impossible."

X put on his best angelic smile he could manage and tried to act confused. Then Dr. Cain handed him his armor, his key, and his room number. Taking it as a clue to leave he started to do just so but not before the Doctor announced his commanding officer. "Remember, you are to train under Commander Zero now alright? And I'll tell you now, he's not the nicest guy around."

X nodded absentmindly and left the room with a dull but growing headache. "Now I HAVE to fight. Why couldn't he just let me stay home and work as a butler or something. Sheesh."

He entered his room on the fifth floor of the building and sighed. Looking around he decided that-"This place needs some decoration."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero was not in the best of moods when he was summoned to Dr. Cain's private suite and he was going to make sure that everyone else was not happy when he wasn't either. Glaring viciously at every passing hunter, he made it a point to slam the door to Dr. Cain's room and entered while stomping his feet to make his presence known.

Cain looked up from his delicate work and put on an amused face. "Now, come Zero. It wasn't that bad was it?" Zero growled his response and the doctor chuckled. Then he instantly turned serious. "I have just received a new rookie today and placed him in your unit. I want you to keep an extra eye on him. I have a lot of expectations from this one and I want you to pay special attention to his training. Is that understood?"

Zero wore a look of surprise. "And you called me up for this? When I could be sleeping and dancing in la la land while singing the lollipop song? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I put him in your care and I expect him to be kept from harm you understand? His name is Rockman Xavier Light. Just know him as X anyhow."

Zero skeptically stared at the Doctor for a moment, just to determine whether the Doctor had finally lost it or if he had just been this loony all the time. He sighed and responded with a glare that would have withered grass. "Look doc, I don't have time to spend precious moments on just one hunter and much less a rookie! I doubt that I'll even remember his name by tomorrow. After all, I 

have about no less than-"

Cain smirked as an evil glint revealed itself in his eye. "Don't worry about that Zero. I'll make SURE that you remember, you may leave."

A bit ticked off and a little, as in a tiny bit worried, Zero paused before he exited the Doctor's office. And before he could finish closing the door, he heard the Doctor's voice ring out.

"Oh, do hang around the fifth floor before you go to sleep now, will you?"

***

Zero grunted as he walked by the fifth floor for some odd reason that even he couldn't explain. Normally crowded because the fifth floor was mainly dormitories, the hunters were jumping around like mad to avoid colliding into Zero whom was quickly rumored to be very violent and harsh. Zero wasn't 

very popular among the reploids. Only very few were willing to talk to him. Anyone who had seem him fight avoided him afterwards.

Zero always brushed it off, thinking that it was better this way. It would be a million years before he could admit to himself that he was lonely with no real friend. After a round trip around the floor, he left and headed for the training grounds. Hoping to find some unlucky rookie to spar with.

Zero smirked in the most sinister way possible. The rookie wouldn't know what got him, he'd make sure of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After X had finished redecorating his small room, it no longer looked suitable for a soldier but for a child of mere seven years of age. X, quite fond of his collection, had put all his stuffed animals on display and stared with awe and giddiness as he found his room a bit too bright and cheery himself.

Yet, content with the result of hard labor, he decided to stroll down to the training room if he could find it. After all, he was expected to be there by five thirty in the morning. There was absolutely no way that X was going to wake up earlier than expected to search for the training grounds in the morning.

It didn't help that he almost needed a boot to the butt in the morning to fully wake up. If he didn't receive anything quite as painful, everything he did could be written off as something close to sleepwalking, which he had a bad habit of doing in the morning even in Dr. Cain's house and had scared the residents half out of their wits when he started to cook in such a condition. X was never too sure what he was cooking when he was in his little 'trance.' Last time he had tried to cook his alarm clock, most likely out of pure vengeance. Didn't make much of a breakfast though, and throughout the whole time he was chewing the thing, he had sort of thought that it was a bit too crunchy and made a lot of unnecessary noise.

Reaching the first floor, he proceeded to the large doors that he had thought to be the door to numerous things. Such as the cafeteria, the training grounds and the entrance to the dormitories. Better to satisfy the curiosity now.

As he entered, he couldn't help himself as he let out a little sound of awe. The room was the most technologically advanced room so far and so many capsules glowed with bright liquid in them. One thing was for sure; this was NOT the training room. Approaching a capsule that imprisoned a reploid inside, he started to poke and tap on the glass. After repeatingly doing so, the occupant, unable to handle the repetitive noise, flipped him the finger and fell back into deep slumber. X had audience.

"And excuse me, but what are you doing to our patient."

"Oh, just checking if he was alive."

"...ah."

X smiled. "No worries! He seems fine to me! Quite dandy I suppose." X responded, glancing back at the slumbering reploid, he had the urge to start tapping again to see what kind of response he would receive next. It must have been obvious what X was tempted to do because he was instantly lead out in 

the kindest way possible. They had chased him out with a primitive broom, threatening to dent his head if he persisted. 

X considered sticking his head back in to ask directions to the training room but thought better of it, taking the threat a bit seriously.

He had wondered around for about ten more minutes when he had finally located the training grounds. Making a mental note of his path he entered the room to experience in advance how the room would feel. The room was huge! He glanced around the room when another rookie had approached him in a nervous smile.

"Hi, I'm Chip...and uh. I'm new here and uh...I don't really have a training partner right now so I uh..." The rookie named Chip continued to stutter. X smiled, at least he was doing better than this guy right now.

"Yeah sure! I'm new here too and just arrived. You can bet I don't have a partner."

The rookie instantly lightened up and smiled. "Then let's go over there!"

X followed Chip to the corner he had indicated and just stared, unmoving. Chip did the same.

"..."

"..."

X nervously scratched the back of his head. "You can go first."

Chip nodded and instantly took fighting stance. X followed suit and the two were at each other in no time. Then the two noticed the silence in the air after two good minutes of their sparing. The hunters were parting way for a certain someone and it was visible, almost tangible in the air that all

was scared of this new arrival. X waited with interest as Chip tried to shrink back, frightened himself.

"It could only be Commander Zero who does this." Chip whispered.

"Zero?" X repeated. "Hey, I'm assigned to him."

Chip looked at X with pity visible in his gaze. "Oh no. That's not a very good thing."

Soon, the crowd parted enough for X to gain visual of this feared Zero. X was very surprised to find a very attractive blonde making his way through. He had the most blazing set of blue eyes. X was mesmerized by them. As everyone stepped back, only X had remained out in the open, still trying to find

out why everyone was so frightened when it was obvious that he was looking for a partner.

Zero stopped dead in front of X who showed no signs of moving. X smiled.

"Hi."

Everyone gasped and craned their necks to see the brave rookie who dared to say 'hi' to Zero. X glanced around, obviously thinking that the reaction was a bit foolish.

"...hi?" Zero repeated questioningly.

X snapped back to the blond and smiled again. "Yep. Hi Commander Zero. I'm X. Your new rookie."

With that, Zero wore a look of amusement. "So...you're X that Cain was concerned about."

X nodded, not knowing what to say. What had the doctor told him?

Zero narrowed his icy blue eyes. "Perhaps we should test that expectation Cain has of you...now."

Without warning, Zero shot forward and had successfully landed a punch in the gut. X doubled over, surprised. Zero grunted and muttered something about 'some expectation' and that got X angry. Achieving his fighting stance, he kick Zero in the knee and smartly landed a blow to the blonde¡¯s neck and got the satisfaction of watching Zero's face show hints of momentary pain.

Both stood firm, glaring at one another in the most determined way and within seconds, they were at each other's throat, the other trying to knock the other out. It proved to be an amusing fight for it lasted longer than five minutes with no victory. Each side was now panting and holding at least a limb or a part of their body that ached.

With that, Zero straightened and glanced down at the smaller reploid with acceptance. "I see where this expectation comes from."

X stood as straight as he could too, but it was obvious that, Zero was stronger one of the two. X was worn out while Zero had enough energy to stand straight at attention.

Pain still bitting raw in his mind, X responded with the first words he could muster in the chaos of his thoughts. "You're a jerk." All he was able to see was the surprise on Zero's face before he blacked out. Perhaps he had pushed a bit too much. It HAD been a while since he had last fought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AD-chan: ...THAT was amazingly...bland. I'm going to have to do something about 

it.

Zero: Yep. Uninteresting.

X: It's only the beginning! Let it some time to develop!

AD-chan: ::sniff:: Thank you X. And to you all, a good...night? Morning?

Finished: 2:24 AM 7/9/2003 (I had a good rest in between¡¦okay okay, I fell asleep¡¦sheesh.)


	2. Zero's First smile

DISCLAIMER: The Megaman characters do not belong to me...yet. I'll get my hands on them one of these days. I like them too much to give them up to some guy sitting in a leather chair....::visualizes the owner of Capcom:: Brrr..................  
  
WARNING: yaoi, nothing really hardcore...yet. hmmmm has you thinking eh?  
  
POINTLESS COMMENT/NOTE THINGIE:  
  
AD: heh heh heh.  
  
X: Hey! That's what I said before!  
  
AD: I liked it, it stuck.  
  
ZERO: X! Say that you copyright it!  
  
AD: BWhahaha...too late.  
  
X: 0___0; its okay...I don't want it anymore.  
  
AD: Good, good. You know what's good for you. heh heh.  
  
ZERO: You are one weird, sad, crazy, and ...uh....lacking girl.  
  
AD: Oh! Is that a compliment.  
  
ZERO and X: (((( 0__0 )))  
  
GAMES OF FATE  
  
X drifted in dark space. It was so dark, so endless and it seemed to consume him. X tried to cry out, to anyone he could call out to...Protoman, Roll, Rush, Beat, Dr. Light, and even Bass at one point, but no one came. It wasn't too long till he realized that they were all gone. That they had left him on his own to this cruel fate. To face hardships and trials alone. X sobbed. Why had Dr. Light created him this new cursed body? Why did he live when he didn't want to be alone?  
  
X awoke to the feelings of wet tears running down his cheek and was surprised by the warm firmness that seemed to surround him. So warm, so cozy. Lazily, he cracked his eye one by one and was surprised to see Zero peering down at him. Strange warmth spread throughout his body, sending shivers down his spine and color delicately rose to the surface on his cheeks. The warm firmness that surrounded him almost protectively had been Zero's arms and chest. "Uh...good morning Zero?"  
  
Raising a brow, Zero corrected him almost kindly. "Commander."  
  
"Oh, right." X replied sheepishly, and felt childish as his feet dangled in the air, unable to touch solid ground. "Um...why-?"  
  
"Were you crying?" Zero asked quietly, as if whispering to himself. X blushed a deeper shade of pink and tried hiding his face from his commander, unfortunately, that caused him to lean further in Zero's embrace.  
  
"Because I can." X muttered loud enough for Zero to hear. He wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to share that part of him yet. The part that even Dr. Cain assumed that he didn't not remember.  
  
"Uh-huh. You're right. I can't cry. That's for sure." Zero nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer X had given him. Perhaps Zero did not want to know what had caused him pain because he did not care?  
  
"Well, I think every reploid can cry...it's just that they don't have to."  
  
Zero nodded once more and entered an elevator. X then remembered where he was and the position he was in. "Um....Zero?"  
  
"Commander." Zero responded firmly.  
  
"Whatever. Zero, where are we going?"  
  
Zero sighed, paused, then gave up on whatever thought that must have randomly crossed his mind and grunted.  
  
X giggled. Zero was so cute in a way. "And where is this?" X then imitated Zero's grunt.  
  
"You know...kid. You're abnormally strange. You're supposed to be scared of me. Not even ask where we're going...I mean, where YOU'RE going and follow orders and call me commander and-"  
  
"But, you're not scary, and you didn't give me any orders and I know I'm strange."  
  
"...RAR. There, did that scare you?"  
  
X giggled and laid his head against Zero's chest, that earned himself an adorable glance from Zero and X snuggled himself deeper into the blonde's chest.  
  
"Zero?"  
  
A grunt.  
  
"You're very cute."  
  
"...."  
  
THUD  
  
(In X's room)  
  
X groaned as his bottom made contact with the hard bed. He was hoping that it would be soft after being dropped on his behind in the elevator. Zero had dropped him right then and there. Then he gave Zero a nasty glare that quickly turned into a smile at the look on Zero's face.  
  
"What. The. Hell. Is. All. This?!" Zero asked, motioning towards X's prized stuffed animal collection.  
  
"They are what I have been doing with all my life up to now." X responded proudly.  
  
The blonde began poke at a stuffed rabbit doll. "...right."  
  
"That one's Peter."  
  
"Outrageous, he gave them names." Zero retorted but began to ask the names of all the dolls anyway. After he caught himself on what had to be doll number 20, he straightened himself and scolded him. "X, this room was made for a soldier...not some...uh..."  
  
"Aren't they cute though?" X asked as he grinned innocently.  
  
Zero sighed and looked at him from the other side of the room, standing so still that it had to be uncomfortable. X rose a brow and patted the space next to him. "Sit down Zero. Or are you too good for my bed."  
  
"...." Zero grunted once more in which X translated into 'Thank you, I will' because the blonde began to make his way towards the bed and sat down heavily... it must have been uncomfortable to stand.  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...You aren't much of a conversationalist are you?"  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...you know, you act much too childish to be a hunter."  
  
"And I liked it better when you just grunted."  
  
"...hm."  
  
X chuckled. Zero was so cute. It was unbelievable that the others would be so frightened of him. He decided that he deserved to study Zero so he granted himself with a long look at the blonde.Then it surprised him that the hunter could look so dangerous, beautiful, tired, and unemotional at the same time. X only managed innocent and adorable. Oh yeah, add childish.  
  
It was when X was studying him intently that Zero decided to glance at X himself and their glaze met. X felt color rush to his cheeks again and he laughed sheepishly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
Zero grunted. "Really."  
  
X shrugged, "I was trying to find out why the hunters are so scared of you."  
  
"Hm. So, did you find out?"  
  
"Nope. You're just very nice to look at and act cute. No reason for fear."  
  
"........................................................................... ...................................."  
  
X recieved a long hard look from Zero and then the hunter sighed heavily.  
  
"You sigh a lot."  
  
"Only with you."  
  
"Really? Can you smile for me too?"  
  
Then Zero had said that X had never expected out of the unemotional reploid. "Maybe." And then he smiled.  
  
END NOTE:  
  
AD: Bleh. Short chapter and all in X's POV, sue me.  
  
ZERO: Give me 5 dollars and 25 cents.  
  
AD: I didn't mean it you dummy...but why $5.25 when you could ask for more?  
  
ZERO: That's how much I owe X for eating his ice cream.  
  
X: Meanie.  
  
AD: -___-;;;; 


	3. Reoccuring Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: No ownership here. I don't own anything other than my toothbrush and nice pair of jeans.  
  
WARNING: I will take over the world! MWHA HA HA HA HA HA! p|-|34R /\/\3!  
  
ZERO: Not that type of warning dumbass!  
  
X: BBEEEEPPPP ::in time with Zero's 'dumbass::  
  
ZERO: ?  
  
AD: Uh....X? What are you doing?  
  
X: I'm acting as Zero's personal censoring thingie! (-___-; X and his thingies...)  
  
ZERO: Re-al-ly.  
  
X: yup.  
  
ZERO: SHIT FUCK MUTHAFUCK BITCH!  
  
X: BEEEP BEEP BBBEEEEEEEPP BEEP!  
  
ZERO: COCK-  
  
X: ::SMACK!s Zero's head:: Don't try me buddy.  
  
ZERO and AD: 0___0  
  
GAMES OF FATE  
  
Zero smiled at X's bewildered face. It was really nice. To be able to smile that is. He might actually get used to it really. Then he curiously watched X as the boy pinched himself, obviously to check if it were a dream or not. They hadn't known each other long, much less a day, yet the reploid must have realized that Zero did not smile.  
  
"Wow, you...look really edible when you smile."  
  
"Edible?" Zero asked, confused. What had eating got to do with looks?(1)  
  
X merely shook his head and smiled himself. Dropping his shoulders, Zero took a more relaxed position and glanced around the room once more. The room struck something in him. Perhaps a hidden childish desire that he himself did not know about.  
  
"Zero?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you...have friends?"  
  
Zero paused, he really didn't expect that sort of question. It was such a pain to answer that.  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's just that, I don't have any...so, I was wondering, if you'd be my friend...so...that...I..."  
  
"...won't be alone?"  
  
"Yeah...I don't like being alone...how?"  
  
"...I heard you talk in your sleep, you called out for some people with strange names and then cried."  
  
He saw X's head drop and heard him mutter something close to 'so that's why you didn't ask.'  
  
"You won't tell Dr. Cain?"  
  
Zero peered at X, obviously startled, he never even considered confiding in that old coot. "No, why should I?"  
  
"Good...he has a habit of...prying. Perhaps to find more reploids like me."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"But they're gone."  
  
"...."  
  
"They died, but I survived...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Why? I can't remember what happened...why they had died when I survived."  
  
"X...."  
  
"I know something happened, it was raining, I know that much! But..."  
  
"X."  
  
"I can't remember what or who had-"  
  
"X! That's enough!" Zero unconsciously yelled, he didn't know why, but he knew that he didn't want X to continue. Something the bot said, it brought new emotions, ones he hadn't felt before but knew wasn't the first time. It was strange, it was an act to protect both himself and X from the truth that may be dangerous....  
Rain he had said, he never liked it. Something about rain made him feel dirty while it cleansed the world and everything but him. He never wanted to know why. He didn't now.  
  
"...you're right Zero. It wouldn't help me a bit even if I did remember. It'd probably hurt me even more." Pain obvious in X's soft voice.  
  
"...right." Zero nodded and rose to get to the door. "It's pretty late now, I'll go to my room and you get some sleep." Zero walked over to the door only to be held back my pleading hands on his hair. Zero flinched, he didn't like it when people touched his hair; much less when they grabbed it.  
  
"Please...I'm sorry...but...I...don't like being alone."  
  
"...You're not alone."  
  
"But...when my room gets dark...."  
  
Zero sighed. Great. Now X was afraid of the dark too. He looked at the reploid carefully to determine whether he was joking or not but no such emotion was found. Only pure terror and despair was etched into his face. The dream must had awaken a lost fear within him.  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
"Thank you...it's just that its...raining outside and..."  
  
Zero paused. It was raining? "How do you know...."  
  
"I only dream when it's raining."  
  
"...oh. Alright."  
  
Zero pondered on the reploid's answer, it was strange. Because Zero was grumpy and hateful when it rained but he was fine now. Could he be wrong? More importantly...  
"X...where would I sleep?"  
  
Another look of total innocence. "Next to me of course."  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Zero massaged his neck as it was sore from the night before. That look of pure innocence had been the forshadowing of pure evil intentions. X had clung onto his neck for the whole night, occasionally tightening his embrace when troubled, causing poor Zero the pain of having to suffocate. Zero sighed as he sat down at his desk and eyed the crumbled paper on the floor. Then the still standing mountain of paperwork. "...damn rain."  
  
Signas stuck his head in once more. "What? Blaming the whole stack of paper on rain?"  
  
Zero growled. "If it hadn't had rained yesterday-"  
  
Signas rose a brow. "Zero. It didn't rain yesterday."  
  
END NOTE:  
  
::insert bethoveen:: If it hadn't rained, then what had caused X's dream?! Is there another catalyst?  
  
AD: There, another short chapter and this time, I left a stupid question for all to ponder. At least I'm updating two short chapters. Its as good as one long one right? And I broke it down into X's POV and Zero's POV. Well, wait for more...if anyone's reading this piece of BBEEEEP.  
  
X: HEEY! I was supposed to do that!  
  
AD: EXCUSE me. Last time I checked, you were ZERO's 'personal censoring thingie.'  
  
X: heheheheheh.  
  
ZERO: What's (1) for?  
  
AD: Oh, that. X had said, "...look really edible..." what do you think he meant?  
(A) That he literally wanted to eat him.  
(B) That he looked sexy and wanted to jump him.  
(C) That he looked adorable and was his way of saying that he wanted to 'pinch' him...just a more stronger way.  
  
X: Oh! I know, I know! A! A!  
  
ZERO: I hope to god not....hmmm....wouldn't mind B. Not at all. ::glances at X and tries his hand at smiling::  
  
X: 0__0 Zero? Are you sick?  
  
ZERO: Damn!  
  
AD: Well, who said X always has to be the innocent one? Let's go with B.  
  
X: NO! A! A!  
  
ZERO: ;___; X....  
  
AD: I dun know.....opinions readers? If any. 


End file.
